1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to boat hull constructions and more particularly to interior boat frames within the outer skin of a boat hull. Still more particularly the invention relates to rigidification of such boat frames.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 020,308 N. Thompson, Jr. May 18, 1858 833,511 B. C. Dean October 16, 1906 1,195,727 J. Ranco August 22, 1916 1,258,728 U. Wilcox May 12, 1918 1,259,572 U. Wilcox May 19, 1918 1,436,418 C. A. Ward November 21, 1922 1,698,304 L. F. Herreshoff April 11, 1928 1,740,846 C. A. Van Dusen May 15, 1926 2,227,482 J. Lee October 11, 1938 2,243,372 J. Chlopicki December 2, 1939 2,392,834 C. H. Clement, Jr. January 15, 1946 2,662,237 H. C. Carey December 15, 1953 2,941,216 W. T. Carlson June 21, 1960 3,092,850 Klopstock, et al. June 11, 1963 3,126,557 J. H. Stevens March 31, 1964 4,568,299 A. C. Montgomery February 4, 1986 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to the following foreign patents:
______________________________________ 470,564 Great Britain 824,211 France 702,752 Italy ______________________________________